how to train your dragon balls
by Nightfly123
Summary: everything is well for Goku, Vegeta and their families as they go camping but they end up on a island where The Vikings are fighting the outcasts. Goku and the z fighters soon become heroes when they save many lives but more threats are coming and to make it worse, one of the threats is on the island. Can the Z fighters stop the threats? or will the threats get what they want?
1. training

**Hello everyone. here is a different version of my original story. my original story got a bad review and that forced me to delete it. I hold no grudge against the viewer who sent me the negative review but it is not about being the best writer, it's about giving it a go and try your best for your story. I know I may not be good at stories like authors kung Fu fanfanatic, Animation universe 2005 and others, but I am just trying my best to make a good story for you guys and I hope I get some positive reviews. Anyway enjoy:)**

In a forest called mount Paozu, There are two men training in the woods preparing themselves for any threat heading their way. One is wearing a Saiyan battle armour and a blue undershirt with white gloves and boots, while the other is wearing a orange uniform with a blue undershirt and some blue wristbands and dark blue boots.

"hey careful, you do know you could have seriously hurt someone" said the man wearing the orange uniform. "shut up Kakarot and stay focused on the training" said the man wearing battle armour. "chill Vegeta, I was only having a joke" said Goku, dodging a attack. "there is no time for jokes Kakarot, we must be prepared for anything" said Vegeta, throwing a punch at Goku who manages to block it. "I get what you are saying Vegeta but I don't want to be serious all the time, that's why I am only serious when I am fighting" said Goku. "you fool, you don't understand" said Vegeta.

"what do you mean?" asked Goku, confused. "I mean that every time you drop your guard something bad always happens" said Vegeta. "I was only giving my enemies a chance to change there ways just like you did but there are some who will attack when my back is turned" Said Goku. "That is what I am talking, you are too soft when you are fighting" said Vegeta.

"That's so not true" said Goku. "It is true" said Vegeta. "prove it" said Goku, smirking. "All right you want proof, well here is the PROOF" said Vegeta, punching Goku in the stomach. "Ow my stomach, does that prove your point?" asked Goku. "yes it does" said Vegeta. Meanwhile Chi-Chi was getting everything packed because her family and Bulma's family were going camping together, Gohan had asked his girlfriend Videl to come with him on the camping trip and she agreed to go.


	2. preparing for the trip

**Hello everyone. did you like the first chapter, I sure did. Anyway enjoy:)**

While Chi-Chi was getting everything packed, Goten and trunks were watching their dads train, "Are you excited for this trip Trunks?" asked Goten, excitedly. " yep I am excited too Goten, I can't wait for this trip to get started" said Trunks, excitedly. "Same here, my brother's Girlfriend is also coming with us" said Goten. "how did you know this Goten?" said Trunks, giving Goten the raised eyebrow look.

"I kind of listened in on the conversation" said Goten, sheepishly. "GOTEN! you know that is wrong to listen in on somebody's conversation" said Trunks. "Sorry Trunks" said Goten. "It's ok, do you think we should also train Goten because I am getting bored with all this waiting around?" asked Trunks. " Yeah I agree. All of this waiting around is getting me bored, so lets train" said Goten. Soon Goten and Trunks were also training.

Meanwhile Bulma was talking to Chi-Chi about the camping trip. "hey Chi-Chi, do you think that this is going to be the best Camping trip ever?" asked Bulma. "yeah I also think this is going to be the best Camping trip ever but I just hope that nothing bad happens" said Chi-Chi.

"yeah I agree" said Bulma. Soon they started talking about both Goku and Vegeta. "If they keep on training like this one or both of them might get seriously injured" said Chi-Chi. "yeah I agree. I know Vegeta can be a jerk sometimes but he is a good man at heart" said Bulma. "I suppose but why is Vegeta so obsessed with surpassing Goku's power, That is something I don't get" said Chi-Chi. "It just the way he is Chi-Chi but I guess he does not like being second to Goku" said Bulma. "yeah I guess" said Chi-Chi.

"Speaking of Goku, how is he?" asked Bulma. "he is fine but I am worried that every time he goes to save the universe he might get himself killed. " hey don't worry about it Chi-Chi, Goku is the strongest person in the universe next to Vegeta I am sure he will be fine" said Bulma. "yeah, your right" said Chi-Chi


	3. The trip begins

**Hello everyone. Are you enjoying the story? because I am enjoying the story. Anyway enjoy:)**

After what seems like 2 hours, everyone was ready to go camping. "Is everyone ready?" asked Chi-Chi. "yes we are ready Chi-Chi" said Krillin, who is also going on the journey. "hey guys, wait we are going too" said Videl. "hey Videl" said Gohan. "hi Gohan, everyone guess who else is coming along as well" said Videl. "who is it?" asked Master Roshi, who is also going on the trip. "It better not be Mr Satan" said Vegeta. "hey guys, I am coming too" said Mr Satan. "Oh you have got to be kidding me" said Vegeta, annoyed. "It's that everyone?" asked Chi-Chi. "yep, that's everyone" said Goku. "well, lets go" said Bulma. "finally, about time we started walking" said Vegeta, Still annoyed.

Soon they started to walk and after about a hour of walking, they finally stopped by a lake which had 3 boats. "Ok here is what we are going to do, I will take my family in one boat while Vegeta will take his family in another boat and the rest of you can take the 3rd boat" said Goku. "Why are we using Boats can't we use instant transmission instead?" asked Vegeta. "Don't get too excited Vegeta because Chi-Chi and I have talked about this idea which in the end we agreed to do even Goku agreed" said Bulma. That last part shocked Vegeta to the very core. "wh-what you can't be serious" said Vegeta, shocked.

"Yes we are, ok everyone get on the boats" said Bulma. Soon after about 20 minutes, everyone was in their boats. "Ok everyone, set sail" said Chi-Chi. "What does that suppose to mean?" asked Goku. "It means row, you fool" said Vegeta. Soon everyone was rowing their boats out to sea and unknown to them a Epic adventure awaits them.


	4. fighting the outcast

**Hello everyone. here is chapter 4. I hope you like it. enjoy:)**

After what seems like hours of rowing, our heroes have finally reached the island and stepped ashore. "Hey look, a village" said Goten. "your right Goten, lets go and check it out" said Goku as they started to climb up. When they reached the top, they saw a horrible sight. There were some people fighting and there some people running. " I am going to help the villagers" said Goku. " ok, just be careful Goku" said Chi-Chi. "I will" said Goku, hurrying save the villagers. "Hey Kakarot, I am coming too" said Vegeta.

"Really?" asked Goku. "yeah, I am not going to just sit back and let you have all of the fun" said Vegeta. soon Goku and Vegeta were fighting the group of people, who have attacked the village. "What are those two" said Alvin, watching his men being beaten easily. "I don't know but they are not getting in the way of my evil plans" said Dagur. "hey Kakarot, you take care of these guys while I will deal with those two" said Vegeta, pointing at Alvin and Dagur. "ok, go get them Vegeta" said Goku, punching one of the outcast.

"hey, who are you?" asked Alvin. "your worst nightmare" said Vegeta, turning super saiyan. Alvin charged at Vegeta but was met with a powerful punch. Dagur then tried to punch Vegeta but missed, Vegeta kicks Dagur in the stomach then punches him down to the ground. While he was fighting, The dragon riders were watching the whole fight. "This guy is incredible" said Fishlegs. "Should we go help him?" asked Astrid, as they saw the other z fighters taking part in the fight. "yeah, lets go and help" said Hiccup, as their dragons took them into the battle. "Toothless, plasma blast" said Hiccup. Toothless shot a plasma blast at some of the catapults. The dragon riders then saw Goku about to do his most famous move. " **KA...ME..HA..ME HAAAAA**! shouted Goku, firing a massive blue energy blast at the last catapult and when it hit the catapult, the catapult exploded in a massive blue ball. "This is awesome" said the twins, banging their heads together.


	5. Save the baby

**Hello everyone. did you like chapter 4? I sure did. Anyway here is chapter 5. enjoy:)**

Goku sees Alvin the treacherous trying to escape and uses the instant transmission to teleport in front of him. "Where do you think your going" said Goku, smirking. Alvin tries to punch Goku but misses, Goku kicks Alvin up into the air and teleports behind him before slamming his fists down on Alvin sending him back down to the ground. Meanwhile The dragon riders are still watching Goku and Vegeta fight Alvin and Dagur, interested to see how powerful the two men were. "Look at how powerful they are" said Fishlegs, shocked. "That man down there wearing the orange uniform, Look at how fast he fights" said Hiccup, shocked. "He fights as fast as Lighting" said Astrid. "Guys, look at that guy down there wearing some kind of amour" said Snotlout. "Look at the power of the punches he throws" said Tuffnut. "He is as powerful as thunder" said Hiccup.

Meanwhile, Vegeta Punches Dagur in the Groin which causes Dagur to double over, Vegeta then kicks Dagur in the face. "What are you?" asked Dargur. " A SUPER SAIYAN!" shouted Vegeta, Punching Dargur in the stomach. While Vegeta was fighting Dagur, Goku was still fighting Alvin. "I will never lose to you" said Alvin, defiantly. "Oh really, you just did" said Goku, smirking. Goku then knocks out Alvin with a uppercut before hearing a cry. "please, someone save my Baby" shouted a woman. Goku then flies up and lands next to the woman. "Which house is your baby in?" asked Goku. "That house" said the woman, pointing at the house in front of Goku. "don't worry, I will save your baby" said Goku, running to the house and knocking down the down the door.

After a minute of searching, Goku finally found the Baby which he picked up and flew out of the house. Goku soon found the woman he saw earlier, the woman who cried for someone to save her baby. Goku flew over and landed next to the woman. "Don't worry, your baby is fine" said Goku, handing over the baby to the woman. The woman took the baby from Goku's arms and sure he was right, the baby is alive and well. "Thank you so much for saving my baby" said the woman. "Your welcome" said Goku.


	6. welcome to Berk

**Hello everyone. sorry for the long wait. Anyway here is chapter 6. hope you like it :)**

After all of the outcast were gone, all of the Vikings came out from their hiding places and ran to the Z fighters wanting to thank them for saving their lives. "Thank you for saving us" said one villager. "Everyone, let me talk to the people who have saved us" said a voice. Everyone including the Z fighters turned their heads towards the sound of the voice which belonged to a man who is the chief of the island. "Hello and thank you for saving us" said the man. "Uh who are you?" asked Trunks. "I am Stoick the vast, Chief of Berk" said the man. "Berk?" asked Goku.

"It's our home and the island we are standing on" said Stoick. "Oh, can we stay?" asked Goten, excitedly. "Yes you can" said Stoick. "YAY!" shouted both Goten and Trunks, At the same time. "HICCUP, COME OVER HERE!" shouted Stoick. a young man age 15 came over and stood next to Stoick. "This is Hiccup, He is my son" said Stoick. "Hello, guys" said Hiccup. "Hello, Hiccup" said the Z fighters. "Hiccup, Will you walk with our guests around Berk and show our guests everything on Berk including where they are Staying" said Stoick. "yes dad, I will" said Hiccup.

Soon after they walked around Berk and saw everything, They finally got to the houses where they will be staying. "all right guys here are the houses you will be staying at" said Hiccup. "HICCUP!" shouted a voice. Hiccup turned round and saw Astrid coming at him and giving him a kiss on the lips. " are you ok Hiccup?" asked Astrid. "yeah I am, ok" said Hiccup. "Who are they?" asked Astrid. "They are the Z fighters" said Hiccup.


	7. you will stay here

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 7 and I hope you will enjoy it. Also There will be a mysterious character at the end of this chapter. can you guess who it is?**

"Whoa, what are your names?" asked Astrid. "I am Goku" said Goku, smiling. "Am Goten" said Goten. "Am Trunks" said Trunks. "I am Gohan" said Gohan. "I am Vegeta" said Vegeta. "I am Chi-Chi" said Chi-Chi. " I am Bulma" said Bulma. "Am Master Roshi" said Master Roshi. "Am Yamcha" said Yamcha. "Am Piccolo" said Piccolo. "Am Tien " said Tien. "I am Oolong" said Oolong. "I am Krillin" said Krillin. "I am Android 18" said Android 18. "I am Ox-king" said Ox-king. "Wow, What a lot of names" said Astrid. "Who are you?" asked Trunks. "I am Astrid" said Astrid. "OK, everyone we shall start picking who is staying in which room" said Hiccup. "I wonder who is going to stay in which room" said Krillin.

"Goku and his family shall live with Astrid while Vegeta and his family will live me" said Hiccup. "YAY, we get to stay with Astrid" said Goten, hugging Astrid. "Yep, you are staying with me little guy" said Astrid, hugging Goten back. "Master Roshi and Tien will stay with Snotlout while Krillin and his family will stay with the twins" said Hiccup. "That should be interesting" said Krillin, holding his daughter. "Yamcha and Oolong will live with Fishlegs while Piccolo gets to also live with Astrid" said Hiccup. "YAY!, we Get Mr Piccolo" said Goten. "Well everyone, I hope you enjoy your stay since Berk is your new home" said Hiccup. Soon everyone went to the houses they were staying at.

Meanwhile Alvin and Dagur were back at outcast island and were busy talking about what happened on Berk. "Who are those People?" asked Alvin. "I don't know but they are really strong" said Dagur. "We sure need help" said Alvin. "and help is what you are going to get" said a voice. Alvin and Dagur turned towards the sound of the voice and were shocked by what they saw.


	8. the mysterious man

**Hello everyone. sorry for the very long wait. I am back and a familiar character is going to appear in the story and I am sure you all know him. Anyway here is chapter 8 and enjoy :) I have a friend called XenoXx who has allowed me to used one of his characters can you guess who it is**

A purple man wearing saiyan armour was standing in front of Alvin and Dagur and was giving them a evil smile. "Who are you?" asked Alvin, shocked. "My name is Frieza and I am here to *help* you" said Frieza, smiling evilly. Alvin and Dagur were shaking in fear by how Frieza said the word help. "What do you want?" asked Dagur.

Meanwhile back on Berk, Goku and Vegeta were training while their families and Hiccup and his friends were watching. "Whoa, are they going that fast when they fight?" asked Snotlout, interested. "Yep, this is how fast they are going especially when they are fighting" said Bulma. After Goku and Vegeta have finished their training, Hiccup decided to teach them about how to ride a dragon. "Ok everyone, Me and Astrid are going to show you how to ride a dragon" said Hiccup. "This is going to be awesome" said Trunks. "I agree" said Goten. Hiccup and Astrid then called for their dragons, who came and landed next to them in a matter of seconds.

"This is Toothless and he is my best friend" said Hiccup, pointing at The black night fury. "This is Stormfly and she is my best friend. Also she is a deadly Nadder" said Astrid, pointing at the light blue deadly Nadder. "Wow, what species is him?" asked Trunks, pointing at Toothless. "A night fury and night furies are the rarest kind of dragons" said Hiccup. "Whoa" said Goten and Trunks, at the same time. "When are we going to ride them" asked Videl. "Right now but you will need to earn their respect first" said Hiccup. "Ok" said Mr Satan. "So, who is going first?" asked Hiccup.

Meanwhile, Frieza and Alvin and Dagur were preparing for the second invasion of Berk. "Is everything ready?" asked Frieza, smiling evilly. "Yes but you do know we will be expecting a fight back from Berk" said Alvin, worried. "Don't worry, I am ready for the fight back from Berk" said Frieza, smiling. Soon all of the outcasts were on their boats ready to sail to Berk until they saw a mysterious man in the sky heading towards them. "What is that?" asked Dagur, just as the mysterious man landed on their ship. "Who are you?" asked Frieza.

 **mysterious man P.O.V**

I landed on the ship filled with outcasts soldiers which I then turned into my dragonian form and I turned to look at the purple man who is wearing some kind of armour. "Who are you?" asked the man. "I am your worst nightmare" I said as I fired a plasma blast at him which he deflected but I knew that was going to happen because when I fired that plasma blast I used the instant transmission to teleport behind him and when he turned round I punched him in the stomach with my right hand. "Who are you?" I asked. " My name is Frieza and I am going to take you down" said the purple man, transforming into his fourth from. Frieza fired a death beam at me which I dodged and I fired another plasma blast at him which this time Frieza couldn't block it and it shot him in the stomach.

I then flew up and started to destroy the rest of the outcast ships so they can't get to Berk. After I have destroyed the rest of the ships, I flew to Berk to warn them about Frieza, who I knew was still Alive. I finally got to Berk and I asked a male Viking for directions to where Hiccup is and He said that Hiccup was at the dragon training arena, training some guests on how to ride a dragon. After I have thanked the Viking, I went to the dragon training arena and instead of blasting threw the roof I decided to walk through the gate.

"Hello, Hiccup" I said, shocking the Brown haired Viking. "Who are you? and How did you know my name?" asked Hiccup, shocked. "My name is Lars, dragon master of The isle of Night" I said, shocking everyone including Hiccup. "The legendary Lars?" asked Fishlegs. "Yep, that's me" I said, shocking Fishlegs. "Why are you here?" asked Astrid. "I am here because I have to warn you about a man called Frieza, who is coming to destroy Berk" I said. "Frieza?" asked Hiccup. "A selfish coward who destroyed mine and Kakarot's home planet, Planet Vegeta" said Vegeta, shocking everyone. "You have a history with this Frieza guy Vegeta?" asked Hiccup, shocked. "Yes, I faced him once and after a long battle he killed me by shooting a death beam through my Heart" said Vegeta, angrily.

"I then became a super saiyan after Frieza killed Krillin" said Goku, angrily. "What is a Super saiyan?" asked Fishlegs, interested. " a super saiyan is a form when your hair turns blonde and your clothes turn yellow and you have a yellow aura around you" said Goku, smiling. "Can we turn into Super saiyans?" asked Hiccup, hopefully. "Yes, you can turn into super saiyans but it is only by the bond you have with your dragon" said Vegeta, smiling. "Oh cool, we get turn into super saiyans" said Fishlegs, excitedly. "Can you turn into a super saiyan?" asked Hiccup, turning round to face me. "Yes I can but I will need more training on it though" I said. "we should be careful because Frieza is Coming to destroy Berk" said Vegeta. "I agree Vegeta, we should have someone lookout in case Frieza comes" I said. "Who will that be?" asked Hiccup. After 5 minutes of wondering, I decided to speak up. "I will" I said. "Are you sure?" asked Hiccup. "Yes I am sure, Don't worry I will tell you when Frieza gets here" I said, flying off to and landed next to Gothi's house to keep a lookout in case Frieza comes to Berk.

 **Whoa, Frieza is coming to Berk. This is bad news for our heroes. can they stop Frieza?. find out in chapter 9. I would also like to thank XenoXx for letting me use one of His characters which is: Lars. I will also do a sequel to this story and you Guys can review this story if you want. Stay tuned** **:)**


	9. Bye Bye Frieza

**Hello everyone. here is chapter 9 and I hope you will enjoy it. I bet you are all wondering, how is Hiccup and his friends going to become super saiyans when they are not saiyans?. Well they will become super saiyans based on how strong their bond is with their dragons. anyway enjoy the story. Also the dragons will be speaking in dragonese which will be in this** _language_ _ **In all of my**_ **stories**. _ **:)**_

While everyone was waiting for any news on Frieza, Fishlegs had decided to ask Goku something. "Hey Goku, can I ask you something?" asked Fishlegs. "Yeah sure, Fishlegs what is it?" asked Goku, smiling. "How do we become super saiyans when we are not saiyans?" asked Fishlegs. "Well, you guys will only become super saiyans by how strong the bond is between you and your dragons" said Goku. "So, the dragons will also become super saiyans?" asked Fishlegs, excitedly. "Yeah, because when the rider achieves the form the dragon will achieve the form" said Goku. "So, when are you going to teach us on how to reach the form?" asked Fishlegs. "After we have defeated Frieza" said Goku.

Meanwhile, Frieza is heading to Berk and when he was within eyesight, he was spotted by the same mysterious man he met before but shrugged it off.

 **Lars's P.O.V**

I saw Frieza heading straight for Berk and I knew that I had to warn the others. I transformed into my dragonian form and flew straight for the dragon training arena, soon I landed next to the dragon training and walked straight through the Entrance gate. "Hello everyone" I greeted, as I transformed back to normal. "Hey Lars, any news on Frieza?" asked Hiccup. "Yes I have got some news on Frieza, He is coming here right now" I said, shocking everyone. "Your kidding, right?" asked Snotlout, nervously. "Am not kidding Snotlout, Frieza is coming here" I said. Soon everyone including myself were out of the dragon training arena and ready to face Frieza. "Ok, everyone we have to make sure Frieza is Defeated" I said. "Hey guys, I forgot to tell you something" said Goku.

"You always forget things Kakarot, like you forgot it was Bulma's birthday party" said Vegeta, annoyed. Bulma was shocked to hear that Goku had Forgot about her birthday party and she gave Goku a slap in the face. "OW!" shouted Goku. "You forgot it was my birthday party, MY BIRTHDAY PARTY!" said Bulma, angrily. "Sorry Bulma, I was so caught up in the fact that Beerus the destroyer is coming that I forgot it was your birthday party" said Goku, which earned him another slap from Bulma. "Guys, calm down and let Goku speak" I said. "Thanks Lars, well everyone in this small brown bag which I am holding is some Senzu beans" said Goku. "Senzu, WHAT!" asked Hiccup, shocked. "Senzu Beans, when you eat a senzu bean you will be healed instantly" said Goku, smiling. "We sure need one of those" said Hiccup, smiling. Soon Frieza landed in front of us and he gave us a evil smile. "Hello Z fighters, I bet you all are wanting to fight me" said Frieza, smiling evilly.

"You got that right, you will not be killing anyone today or ever" I said, smirking. "Oh, I am so sad that I am going to be defeated by a bunch of Monkeys" said Frieza, mockingly. "We are not monkeys, why do you call us Saiyans Monkeys?" asked Goku. "Obviously, you have tails" said Frieza. "Look again Frieza" said Vegeta, smirking. Frieza looked at Goku and Vegeta and at first didn't believe Vegeta until he saw that they had no tails. "WHAT, YOU HAVE NO TAILS!" shouted Frieza, shocked. "Yeah, because mine was removed permanently by Kami" said Goku, smiling. "While mine was Cut off by Yajirobe, who had managed to sneak attack me from behind" said Vegeta, annoyed. Soon we started attacking Frieza who has somehow managed to dodge nearly all of our punches but I managed to eventually punch him to the ground causing the ground to shake.

"You very annoying monkeys" said Frieza, angrily. I started to throw punches at him but he kicked me into a wall. Goku soon started to fight Frieza which went on for a hour until Goku slammed his fists on Frieza which sent Frieza straight to the ground. "Ok, YOU WANT A FIGHT, YOU GOT ONE!" shouted Frieza, transforming into his fourth form. I soon started fighting Frieza again which this time was a longer fight which lasted 2 hours until I kicked Frieza into some trees. "Ok, since my fourth form is not working then face my final form" said Frieza, transforming into his final form. Vegeta soon started to fight Frieza which last about a hour until Vegeta managed to kick Frieza into the sea. "You are so going to regret making me ANGRY!" said Frieza, transforming into his 100% final form. I then transformed into my dragonian form, knowing this was the form I was preparing myself for. Hiccup and the rest of the dragon riders joined in on the fight against Frieza.

"Hey Frieza, you do know that you are going to get beaten by us" I said, smiling. "OH, SHUT UP!" shouted Frieza, firing a death beam at Hiccup but Astrid Pushed Hiccup out of the way and was shot by the death beam. I looked on in shock at what happened, angry that Frieza had shot one of my Friends. I looked at Astrid and I saw her, to my surprise, still alive. "Astrid, hold on Astrid" said Hiccup, pleading. I then saw Toothless and Stormfly firing some fire blast at Frieza. Frieza turned round and Shot Stormfly, who fell to the ground. I then started to get really angry at the fact that 2 of my friends were shot by Frieza. _"Hang on Stormfly"_ said Toothless, tending to his friends wounds. "Hahahaha" Frieza laughed, evilly.

"What is so funny Frieza" I said, annoyed that he is laughing evilly. "Well is just that, I didn't expect those weaklings to be strong at all" said Frieza. Hiccup got angry and turned towards Frieza with fury in his eyes. "How dare you. THAT'S MY ASTRID!" shouted Hiccup. " _AND THAT'S MY STORMFLY_!" shouted Toothless, in dragonese. Hiccup and Toothless flew up towards Frieza and fired some Plasma blasts at Frieza which hit him. "Guys, you are not going to Believe this" said Goku, shocked. "What is it?" asked Fishlegs. "It is Hiccup and Toothless's power levels, I sensed their power levels and they were in the hundreds and then the thousands and now it is in the tens of thousand which means" said Goku, but Vegeta finished the sentence for him. "It's over 9000!" said Vegeta, shocked. Goku then gave Astrid and Stormfly, the senzu beans and when they ate it, they were instantly healed. "ALL BETTER!" shouted Astrid. " _Same here_ " said Stormfly, in dragonese.

Meanwhile, Frieza was getting his butt kicked by Hiccup and Toothless, who were full of rage of what happened to Astrid and Stormfly. Soon Hiccup Punched Frieza to the ground and Frieza couldn't move since he was too injured. "Come on, Kill me I dare you" said Frieza, evilly. Hiccup soon calmed down and was considering what Frieza said for 5 minutes until he made up his mind. "I won't kill you but I know someone wants to kill you" said Hiccup, turning to Vegeta and giving him the nod. Vegeta soon walked towards Frieza and before he shot Frieza, Frieza decided to issue a warning. "I will come back in 10 years time" said Frieza, smiling evilly. "We will be waiting" said Vegeta. Frieza could only issue a shocked expression as Vegeta fired a blast at Frieza, killing him.

 **Whoa, Bye Bye Frieza. But Frieza said he will come back in 10 years time?. Do you guys know what he means because I know what he means. Anyway I hope you like chapter 9 because chapter 10 will be coming. You guys can review this story and you can offer me ideas for the sequel I am planning to do. stay tuned :)**


End file.
